


Why Can't The World Just End?

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Peter Parker is a Mess, Politics, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Peter comes home from school wishing the world would end. Steve tells him the world isn't all that bad.





	Why Can't The World Just End?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking this out! If you want to see more of my fics you can follow me on tumblr: romeoandjulietyouwish

Peter sighed and flopped down onto the couch face first. 

“Everything alright there, kid?” Steve asked from his place in the armchair.

“Noooo,” Peter groaned. 

Steve set his book down, “Do you want to explain that?”

“Uggggg,” Peter rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “Why can’t the world just end?” 

Steve snorted, “Where’d that come from?”

Peter sighed and rolled over to face Steve, “Everything sucks.”

Steve sighed, it was like pulling teeth trying to get this kid to give him a straight answer. “Can you give me an example?” He asked.

“Billionaires are donating to help rebuild Notre Dame, but not to fix literally any other problem that affects way more people, our country is being led by a sexist and racist, people are only just starting to realize climate change is a problem, there is still enormous inequalities between men and women, not even mentioning every problem every other race and gender is facing. And-”

“Slow down, kid,” Steve said with a small smile. Peter reminded him so much of himself. “Yes, our entire plant is going to shit, but that doesn’t mean good things still aren’t happening.”

Peter sat up and crossed his arms, “Like what?”

“Last week you told your boyfriend that you loved him and he said it back,” Peter grins at that one. “We got a picture of a freaking black hole! Your team is going to nationals, this year we have the most diverse group of people in Congress ever, Brooklyn Nine-Nine has a new season, I can go on and on,” Steve said smiling at Peter. “That is not even including everything good that has come of Spiderman announcing himself to be bisexual.” 

Peter grinned and hugged Steve tightly. Steve is quick to return the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around the small boy. 

Peter pulls back with a confused look on his face, “But, Steve, does having good things make the bad things go away?”

Steve shook his head, “No. But sometimes it’s better to look at everything we have and everything good than to keep looking at every bad thing that is happening in the world.” Steve explained, “But don’t get me wrong, I am not telling you to ignore the horrible things in our world. You need to be able to see both sides of it. Okay?”

Peter nodded, “Okay.” Steve gave the kid another hug. “Steve?” 

“Yeah, kid?”

“I don’t think the world should end any time soon.” Peter pulled back with a small smile. 

“I can’t wait until your generation gets into politics,” Steve said sincerely. 

“Me too.”

…

Tony walked into the living room to see Peter asleep with a soft blanket thrown over him. Steve sat in his chair reading a book.

Tony smiled, “How long has he been asleep?” Tony asked, causing Steve to look up from his book. 

“About two hours, you can probably wake him up soon so he doesn’t stay up ridiculously late again,” Steve replied. 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “Plus he needs to eat some food too.” Tony walked over and sat at the edge of the couch by Peter’s feet. “What made him so tired. Usually, he comes home from school with double the energy he left with,” Tony remarked fondly. 

Steve chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, “We had a discussion about the current state of our world.”

“Jesus Christ.” Tony sighed. “You two. I swear you two never should have met!” Both men laugh and smile at the boy. “Thanks for taking care of him,” Tony said. “I know it doesn’t feel like much, but the kid can think himself in a hole sometimes.”

Steve nodded, “Of course, Tony. He’s a great kid.”

“I know,” Tony said with a smile.


End file.
